


Yet Another Plan

by ingridmatthews, ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Plan by Lenore.  The Plan is gone but the role-playing carries on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Plan

## Yet Another Plan

by ingrid

<http://lexluvsclark.livejournal.com>

* * *

A sequel to "The Plan" by Lenore. (<http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/23/theplan.html>). Thanks to the author for letting me play in her universe. 

* * *

The next morning's papers didn't disappoint. 

"Lex Luthor, Sex Slave to an Alien!" screamed The Inquisitor while the Daily Planet was positively demure in announcing: "Luthor Succumbs to Superman's Sexy Charms!" 

It had quotes from the captured thugs who'd witnessed the encounter, both of whom expressed shock and veiled, yet glowing, references to Superman's prowess at defeating his enemies with one well-timed blowjob. 

"Yeah, Luthor looked pretty happy," one said. "Hey, I would have if I were him." 

"Me too!" the other one exclaimed. 

Ah, yes. Read all about it indeed. 

Lex calmly folded the papers in half. Picked them up, held them out and let them land with a _plop_ on the floor. He rose and the kitchen cabinets literally shook as he jumped up and down with both slippered feet squarely aligned atop the words, "Sexy Lexy is Super Duper!" 

A voice called in from the kitchen doorway. "Is everything okay in oh." Clark adjusted his glasses and cowered a little, as the jumping turned into kicking and long scraps of torn newspaper flew in every direction. 

"Everything's fine, why do you ask?" Lex asked breathlessly. He scooped up the "Home Improvement" section and shredded it to bits. 

Clark blinked through a sudden rain of confetti. "That bad, huh?" 

"No," Lex said sweetly, through clenched teeth. "It's just _wonderful._ I always wanted to be known to Metropolis and all the world as a pathetic SLUT!" He stopped himself mid-yell and shut his eyes tightly, first counting to ten, then to a hundred. 

"You could tell them I was irresistible," Clark offered. He took off the eyeglasses and rubbed them clean on his tie. "Look, it's a small price to pay for us to be able to be together freely now. Besides, you're not the one who had to put up with all the worry that your cover might get blown. Or that you might get killed, every single day." 

Lex suddenly was deflated. Defeated. "I know, Clark. " 

"Not to mention that you always got to be the bad guy." 

Lex blinked. "Pardon me?" 

Clark shrugged. "This 'plan' of yours wasnt only dangerous but how would you feel if you had to play the same boring role year after year in our little melodrama? Even Pete and I used to trade off in Cowboys and Indians way back when." 

"What? Clark, that that " Lex shook his head. "That wouldn't have worked at all. See " 

Clark put a gentle finger against Lex's lips. "It was a stupid plan all along and I'm glad it's over, no matter what it took to end it. And on top of it all, I was sick of playing the nice guy to everyone but you. If you ask me," Clark said, "You got the better end of the deal. I never got to be Bad Cop, not even for a day." 

At this, Lex began to laugh. "You'd really want that role?" 

"Sure!" Clark exclaimed. He manfully crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd be the terror of Earthlings everywhere. Freeze their swimming pools, melt their ice creams, forbid double coupon days at the drug store." A dreamy look. "I'd be bad to the bone. And " His voice lowered to a whisper as he leaned in toward Lex. "I'd take a certain someone as my sex slave." 

"Poor Tom Brokaw," Lex sighed, with only the tiniest grin. 

Clark made a horrible face. "Excuse me, but no. I was talking about you, although now I might have to reconsider it." He grimaced. "Tom Brokaw. Bah." 

"So you really felt deprived in the wickedness department," Lex said curiously. "Huh, that's a new one." 

"Just imagine you had to be good all the time, "Clark countered. 

Lex considered. The man had a point. "Not very enticing a notion." A slow smile spread over his face. "But since we're not playing in public anymore, who says we can't change roles every now and again just between us? At least for pleasurable purposes." 

Clark's raised an eyebrow at Lex's meaningful look. "Wow," he breathed, his cheeks growing rosy. "You are an evil genius, Luthor." 

"I do try," Lex smirked. He straightened out his robe which had fallen open during his tantrum. "How about tonight? At around ten? You can have your evil twin visit me then." 

Clark was inordinately pleased. Excited even. "What should I um he wear?" 

Lex shrugged and picked up his coffee cup. "Something black and tight, I'd assume. Don't want to mess with tradition. Although you can always try clown make-up. That Joker fellow " 

"That's not funny, Lex." 

"Sorry." Lex took a sip of coffee. He blew Clark a kiss. "See you at ten, lover. Think nasty thoughts. Lots and lots of them." 

"Oh, I will," Clark assured him. "I definitely will." 

* * *

It was ten-fifteen and Lex cracked his knuckles with a pained expression before pacing to the penthouse windows. 

Clark was never late. Not unless something came up and Lex hated to think that yet another night of sex would be sacrificed on the altar of world peace. As much as he admired Clark's propensity to save the Earth on a regular basis, a man had his needs. 

Even without the ruse, Lex Luthor wasn't all sunshine and light. He was occasionally storm clouds and dirty fucking in back alleys too. 

Not that he and Clark indulged in that sort of fun in a long while. But now with the plan gone kaput 

Ten-thirty arrived and Lex sighed. It was another night stuck with a glass of scotch and some item of Clark's clothing to curl up with, or at least jack off to, when he saw a certain handsome alien standing beneath the penthouse skylight. 

All dressed in black, right down to his bright leather boots and looking 

Evilly delicious. 

"Luthor." A villain's voice and it wasn't half bad. Nice deep drawl to it, a sly undercurrent of sarcasm, even a hint of threatening but the clock had Lex distracted. 

"You're late," Lex said, and at Clark's crestfallen look, he quickly remembered. You don't know him, Luthor. Complete stranger. Evil, bad, wicked stranger who was probably late to everything. Who ever heard of a punctual villain? "I mean, it's late. Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

Clark brightened up. He cleared his throat. "Just your local alien invader. Came here to tame the monkeys and show them what living under a firm hand is all about." He examined his nails. "But while I'm waiting for the mothership to land, I'd thought I'd drop in and say hello to the hottest human on the planet." A dazzling smile was bestowed on Lex. "You don't mind, do you?" 

Lex struggled to keep his expression under control. It was hard to keep from smiling. Clark was adorable. Sexy and adorable. " Get out. This is a private residence and frankly, I don't think you'd be very happy to meet my roommate," Lex said, his tone lofty and cool. 

"Who's that?" Clark asked disdainfully. "Are you talking about the Boy Scout, Superbore? I saw him on the way here. Headed toward some mud slide or another. He'll be gone for hours, I'm sure." He floated up and lazily drifted toward a chair. Hovered until he settled in, long legs slung over the arm, polished boots shining in the lamplight. 

Lex's mouth dried slightly. Okay, this was interesting. "What is it you want?" 

Clark shrugged, looking pleased. "Everything. Including you." 

Lex laughed shortly. Brutally. "Sorry, alien. You can't have me. As for the rest of your delusions, I'm sure you'll find some resistance from the world as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call the police." 

Lex turned as if to go, but he didn't get far. The world spun crazily for a moment as he was pulled across the room by a powerful arm and bent over his desk, face down. 

The cool glass pressed up against his cheek. Hands like velvet steel encircled his wrists before he felt one of the silk drape holders wind around them. It was pulled tight and tied off in a knot. 

Immediately, Lex's cock was erect and he tried to think over its throb. "This is a mistake you're making," he said breathlessly. The space between the desk and his aching groin was growing painfully small. "When Superman comes back " 

"That's when I kick his ass," Clark whispered, his breath tickling Lex's ear, making him groan. "I've been wanting to do this for years, Luthor. He doesnt know what he has, the big doof. I'm not going to let anyone ruin this." 

"Ruin what?" Hands running all over his ass and Lex had to bite back a plea for Clark to stop, lest he come in his pants and their evening was over before it began. 

"Ruin the best night of your life." Another whisper, and Lex couldn't help but squirm against the warm bulk behind him. "I'm going to fuck this gorgeous ass of yours right through the mattress, Lex Luthor." 

"Oh, God!" Lex moaned loudly with a pained gasp. "No!" 

Immediately, the hands left his bottom and went to the bindings around his wrists. "Lex?" 

Deeply concerned, and that was enough to cool the illusion down to the point of comfort. 

"I'm all right, Clark," Lex chuckled weakly. He glanced over his shoulder. "Okay, let's lay down the ground rules. 'Machiavellian' means 'no.' Everything else means 'go'." He sighed and rested his sweating forehead on the glass. "Now, where were we?" 

"Oh. Okay." Clark cleared his throat. The evil twin returned. "I think we were at the part where I inform you that I'm going to fuck you so long, and so hard, you'll you'll " A hesitation, then: "Eh, to hell with it. Come on. Bed." 

Lex was lifted over Clark's shoulder and they took off to the upstairs bedroom. He threw in some struggling and curses for good measure, yelping when Clark pinched him behind the knee. "Hey!" 

"Be good," Clark commanded. He tossed Lex face down on the bed, holding him steady against the bounce. "Or this is going to be a very long night." 

"You're going to regret this," Lex swore, wriggling across the comforter in a hardy escape attempt. When he was a faux super villain Clark made him work for his evil, so now 

He was unceremoniously pulled back by his ankles. "That's it. You asked for it." 

Lex was turned over onto his back. His arms ached behind him, but that was forgotten when Clark reached up and with one long tear, ripped most of Lex's clothes off. 

Lex gaped as Clark loomed over him. "Turn over," Clark growled, flipping Lex onto his stomach, removing the bindings and what little bits of clothing remained. 

Another lightning flash of movement and Lex discovered himself handcuffed to the headboard, via a pair of rather comfortable sheepskin-lined cuffs, linked together by a slim steel chain. 

Ah, Clark went shopping, Lex thought gleefully, testing the bonds with a pull and arch of his body. "I swear to you, my lover's going to rip you limb from limb." 

"Hmmm?" Clark reached under the bed and brought up a nondescript brown bag. He shook its contents out. "Are you still talking about Superman? That flying carnival couldn't give a second-grader a wedgie. I'd take him out in a minute." 

"You wish," Lex spat, tossing in a shove with his legs for good measure. It was like kicking a wall. "Let me go." 

Clark sensuously slid up Lex's naked body. A kiss to the twitching nose and he smirked. "By the time I'm through with you, it's gonna be Super-who?" 

Another tug to the cuffs, but this time from frustration. Clark was looking as hot as hell, still dressed in that black _thing_ , his leather boots tickling the inside of Lex's calves and the bulk of his muscled body weighing down on rather _sensitive_ areas. 

Lex's cock immediately gave the Evil Alien its traitorous salute. "Never. I love him," Lex whimpered, arching up for more contact. God, that felt good. 

"Be that as it may, gorgeous," Clark said fondly, reaching down and retrieving what appeared to be a very large, very purple, vibrator. He showed it to Lex. "I think you're going to love this a whole lot more." 

Lex's mouth fell open. "You're a fiend," he said, unable to keep the admiration out of his voice. 

"Thanks!" said Clark cheerfully. Two bottles of lube were held up. "Strawberry or grape?" 

That was all Lex could take. He started to struggle, not exactly in earnest, but enough to make Clark work to hold him down. He kicked and bit and tried to yell, but was quickly gagged with a blue silk scarf that was waiting at the ready. 

"One thing I have in common with your Boy Scout," said Clark, tying off the gag's ends. "I like being prepared." 

Lex merely glared. He'd gotten good at glaring during their time as "enemies." 

But even that didn't last long, as something long and smooth entered him. It was switched on, making Lex's entire lower body tremble with sensation. He chewed on the gag and it grew wet with saliva as he shimmied against mattress, trying desperately to drive the thing deeper inside, not caring how he looked. 

Clark watched intently for a minute, then rose to remove his own clothes. The shirt came off with painstaking care and Lex's cock felt like it was going to take off into outer space as the vibrator buzzed against his prostate. 

The irony of _that_ happening would be interesting, Lex thought, as his body jerked with frustrated desire . 

"God, you _are_ a slut," Clark breathed, enthralled. He took off his long boots, one at a time, keeping his eyes on Lex. "I should have videotaped this." 

Lex moaned and tried to hump the air. He couldn't even say the safe word and he would have, just to get his hands untied and around his protesting cock, as cheat-worthy as that would have been. 

Clark's tight black pants were slid down, an inch at a time, and Lex wanted to howl in frustration. Clark _was_ evil, an evil bastard and Lex was going back to The Plan just the second he reached orgasm. 

Out would come the old faux Kryptonite ring. He'd ram it through Clark's nose and lead him around by it, super powers be damned. He'd show Clark who the real evil genius was and . 

Finally naked, Clark crawled into the bed and swallowed Lex's cock down to the root, twisting the vibrator as he sucked. 

The orgasm that followed was blunt, shocking and possibly the best one Lex had in a year. Maybe two. He screamed into the gag. It didn't seem to end either, and Lex wondered if Clark had discovered how to induce multiple orgasms in men. 

Making a mental note to kill anyone who even looked at his lover, Lex sagged back against the mattress, breathing hard, his thighs still twitching. 

Clark gently removed the gag and the vibrator. Kissed the dry lips and licked away bits of wetness dotting Lex's chin. "So, can your Superman do that?" 

"Who?" Lex asked dazedly. 

Clark beamed. "That's the idea. And now," He slid his fist over his own dark erection, slicking it shiny with lubrication. "I'm going to keep my promise from downstairs." 

Ignoring the short, fake protest, Clark pushed Lex's knees up to his chest and slid inside. He groaned, then started moving slowly, biting kisses along Lex's chin. "So hot," he murmured, his eyes closed. "I'm keeping you like this forever. Chained naked to the bed, your ass wrapped around my dick." 

Lex arched up to meet his strokes, panting. "Is that the new plan?" 

Clark opened his eyes. They were shining. "Yeah, it is," he said, before pounding to a finish. He collapsed on Lex's chest with a satisfied moan. "And we're sticking to this one, Lex, until the end of time." 

* * *

"So? Would I have made a good bad guy in real life? You know, if we still had the plan?" 

Lex regarded Clark sleepily, before shutting his eyes and curling closely against the broad chest. "You would have gotten us killed in ten seconds," he yawned. 

He could _feel_ the pout. 

"No I wouldn't have." 

"You sure as hell would. 'Strawberry or grape'? Bad guys don't ask which flavor of lube you prefer." 

"A smart bad guy would." 

"Go to sleep, Clark." 

"He'd distract you with it. You'd be thinking, hey, he's not so bad, I like those flavors. And then, _bam_! You're covered in pineapple lube and it's horrible. That's evil right there." 

"Goodnight, Clark." 

"Like a giant, sweaty pina colada " 

"I said, _goodnight!_ " 


End file.
